


Starring Role

by charleslehnsherr



Series: Stranger Things A/B/O [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Jonathan Byers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Doesn't Explicitly Say So, Dubious Consent, Fighting, Kinda, Lazy Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Oh Wait I Think He Does, Omega Steve Harrington, Pros and Cons!, Protective!Jonathan, Steve Wants It, Yikes, protective!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: Steve has some thinking to do.





	Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

> [SEQUEL TO POWER AND CONTROL]  
>  \+ recap: nancy runs away in order to become a beta.
> 
> ~ edited by grammarly   
> ~ see tags for extra info  
> ~ god steve stop playin ppl's heart strings!!
> 
> there's a picture of Steve's List in my writing and i thought it was a good idea so i hope you like it?? it's probably annoying to read bc my handwriting is trash but oihwbir anyways

_it always feels like a joke_   


_to play a part_

_when you aren't the starring role_

_in someone else's heart_

Steve is laying in front of the 16-inch television screen when there’s a hard knock on the door. He rolls onto his back, debating on whether or not to get it. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone. He hates himself too much to speak. There’s another hard knock before Hopper’s gruff voice is heard, demanding he open up. The Omega lazily stands up and walks over to the door, opening it and peaking between the slim opening.

“Yes?” He asks voice traces with annoyance.

“No need for attitude, kid,” Hopper says softly. He was nice to all the kids in the town. That included Steve, no matter how big a piece of shit he was. “I just need to know if you’ve seen Nancy.”

“I wouldn’t be this depressed if I had,” Steve replies. “I’m her Omega, yanno. Kinda sucks to be ditched by your Alpha, even when she doesn’t want you.”

The first part wasn’t a lie, but...the second part kind of was.

“Alright,” Hopper says, taking off his head and nodding. “Hope you feel better kid.”

“Right.”

Steve shuts the door when the Chief walks off, returning back to his spot on the living room floor. It’d be nice if his mom were here right now, but...he never seems to get what he wants when it comes to his parents.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Jonathan waits for Steve at his locker in the morning, at lunch, and then before the end of sixth period ends. There was a rumor going around he probably left along with Nancy, but he knew it couldn’t be true. He huffs as people walk past, tugging the ends of his sleeve up to reveal the watch. Ten minutes past the bell.

He decides swinging past his house should be the best bet.

Twirling his keys around his finger due to nerves, he hums low as he walks to his car. He barely has enough time to think before a tanned hand to smacking onto the handle, blocking his way in. Billy Hargrove, of course, he knows. Who else would it be?

“Well, well,” Billy says, smiling wide when the smaller Alpha looks up to him, face emotionless. “If it ain’t the emo boy.”

“Let me in my car, Hargrove,” Jonathan says. “I’m having a bad day.”

“I don’t see why,” His voice is high and demanding - attracting the attention of people hanging around their cars. He seems like he’s happy, but he’s not. He’s angry. “Considering you fucked my little Omega last night!” The cheerfulness in his voice cuts off and he’s shoving Jonathan harshly, causing him to collide onto the road in a huff.

“Thought you didn’t fuck taken Omegas,” before Jonathan can get up Billy is straddling him, gripping him by the collar of his jacket. “I thought that was me, Byers. But no, you fucked him. You fucking  _ took  _ my  _ taken  _ Omega. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“He’s not yours,” Jonathan snarls, wrapping his hands around Billy’s wrists. “You should’ve heard the shit he said last night to me - talking about how I gave him what neither you  _ or  _ Nancy gave him, should’ve seen how hard he cried when I knotted him up and tried to fucking-”

His spiteful bragging is cut off by the Alpha’s fist colliding across his face, starting a whole flurry of actions. People gather to see the two wrestle, Jonathan managing to escape by kneeing him in the crotch angrily and scratching at his arms.

“I made him cum harder than you ever will!” Jonathan yells, serving a well-deserved hook punch to the taller boys temple. Billy’s head jerks sideways as the other Alpha uppercuts him and causes him to stumble backward, head fuzzy with dizziness. “Unlike you, I actually give a shit about me!”

Jonathan ducks a punch only to be met with a swift kick in between his legs, right where the knot is. He groans and falls to his knees, Billy revving up a punch before letting it land square on the Alpha’s nose.

“You think I was just fuckin’ him for fun?” Billy spits at Jonathan, the salvia taking home on the boys face. “You think I don’t like how feisty he is, that I don’t love the chase he gives me?”

Billy squats down next to Jonathan and grins, tugging the Alpha’s head back to see the blood gathered on his face. “Nah, I don’t just like the bitch for his hole. He ain’t that bad of a kid, you know?”

Jonathan’s face collides to the ground afterward, Billy having shoved it into the road, causing a large split to open on his forehead.

“God...Doubt Stevie’ll love you after he sees that jacked up face of yours.”

Jonathan tries not to feel the humility when he tries to stand, only to fall back down into unconsciousness.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Steve lets out a soft moan when he wakes up, only to jump in alarm when he feels a hand on the inside of his thigh.

“Shh,” the familiar voice says, squeezing his thigh and sending a shot of pleasure up his spine. “It’s just Billy. Your door was locked so I snuck in.”

Blinking away sleep, Steve sits up, barely able to register what was going on before he was being kissed harshly, and large hand sliding down his back to grip at his ass. He moans softly into the Alpha’s mouth, allowing himself to be kissed violently before he gets a grasp of reality, pulling back and sighing deeply before letting his head hang on Billy’s chest.

“Billy,” he says, pushing him away when there’s a mouth latching onto his neck. “Billy - I  _ can’t. _ ”

The Alpha lets go of him, causing the inner Omega in Steve to whine low. “What?” he asks. “Is this about the Byers kid?”

Steve nods his head, finally getting a good look at the bruise staining Billy’s high cheekbones. He smiles softly and wipes a thumb over it. “You went after him, didn’t you?”

“You know me so well, princess.”

Steve groans and lays down on his back, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t want to talk to you right now. Or  _ him,  _ before you get all  _ I’m the Alpha!  _ On me. I just...I have to keep a secret for Nance and I can’t handle the stress.”

The Alpha falls on top of him, muscled arms keeping him from pressing against the Omega’s front. “How about I show you a way to rid the stress?”

“Tempting,” Steve says. “But I’ve been slutty for you for a while.”

“I like it,” Billy smirks. “Besides, I like you. I don’t want you to be stressed.”

Steve adjusts himself and looks into Billy’s eyes, searching for a lie. He shuts his eyes and wraps his small hands around the Alpha’s neck, bringing him down to inhale  _ comfort _ . Billy wraps his arms around Steve’s waist, allowing himself to push weight onto the Omega. There’s no erections, or dry humping, just... _ comfort. _

“Jonathan loves me,” Steve says.

“What makes you think I don’t love you, either?”

Steve pulls back and looks back into Billy’s eyes, his own wide. “Love, like... _ mating  _ love?”

Billy shrugs slightly. “Yeah, I just...We got to know each other over the past couple of weeks, and I just. I’m not good at words, but when you’re happy - when you’re the Steve who’s relaxed and always having a good time, I just...I want to help you be that way. Always.”

Steve lets his head fall back, shutting his eyes. “Why can’t you and Jonathan be one person?”

Billy lets his nose fall into the crook of the Omega’s neck, sniffing him slightly; dragging his nose up and down the gland that resides there. “You sure you don’t want me to show you how to release some stress?” 

“Why not?” Steve sighs, rubbing his body up into Billy’s. “I’ve already hurt enough people already.”

Billy doesn’t pounce onto him immediately. Instead, he slowly drags his fingers down the Omega’s sides before hooking his index fingers into the boys pants and pulling them swiftly down - mouth latching onto his neck to suck. Steve sighs and threads a hand through his hair, feeling like he’s close to sleep. Billy pulls away for a minute to take the boys shirts off and then pull his cock out and press it against the already slick hole.

“Did he really knot you?” Billy whispers, pushing the head in and causing Steve’s breath to hitch. “Did he really breed you, like you were his mate?”

Steve’s eyes are still pressed tight, his chest heavy. “Yes,” he grits out. “He filled me up with so much I was still leaking it out after a shower.”

Billy isn’t angry. He coos softly and runs gentle fingers through the Omega’s hair, rubbing his cheek down into his. “Don’t stress, sweetheart,” Steve groans as he’s filled more, hole sensitive from the hard pounding he received not even 24 hours ago. “It’s just how we were programmed — Jonathan was hard-wired to spank you hard and fuck you senseless, while you were programmed to beg for it and roll over to bare your belly the moment an Alpha bares his teeth at you. I’m not mad, darling...I could never be mad at you.”

The Alpha fucks him softly and slowly, pulling all the way out and leaving him empty before pushing back in; making it feel like hours before his balls rested against the Omega’s ass. It was like that all the way to the end — and Steve...he felt fine with it. Comforted by the Alpha’s weight on him, moaning softly when he was kissed; feeling as if he were  _ worshipped. _

“If you were my mate,” Billy starts, mouth close to the boys ear. “You’d get this after every hard pounding I gave you. The first couple of rounds would be hard and intense, allowing our primal instinct to take over. You’d choke yourself on my cock before riding me, and then I’d get impatient and roll you over so I’m on top — fucking you so hard you’re crying. After everything is done I’d allow you to settle down before doing this...kissing every inch of your body...showing you what a  _ good Omega  _ you are for me...show you how  _ precious _ you are.”

Steve cries out when a small splatter of cum shoots from his cock, running up his flat stomach. Billy pulls out gently and rubs his cock, the Omega biting his lip and watching the large hand fist himself unless the Alpha’s cum is joining his own — a well rounded six spurts turning the small splatters into small puddles.

“You have some thinking to do,” Billy says, petting the Omega’s head softly and leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “ _ Because I don’t share. _ ”

Billy leaves again just like he did the first time — Steve feeling confused, distraught, and  _ used. _ One thing’s for certain, though: Billy Hargrove was an Alpha who was excellent with words, whereas Jonathan wasn’t.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Steve takes a long shower, making sure to scrub the Alpha’s scent thoroughly from him by drowning himself in natural lavender body wash, loving the scent as he walks into his bedroom to dry himself. He wished his parents were here, so he’d have a reason to ignore his love life and the mess it had become — but they weren’t here. They were on some  _ business _ trip halfway across the world, leaving their darling Omega son to fend for himself.

“I could be killed and they wouldn’t notice,” Steve says with a scoff, pulling on small boxers before covering them in loose sweatpants. He pulls on Nancy’s shirt once more — glad Billy hadn’t ruined it when they had sex earlier.

Steve quickly makes one of the microwave dinners in the kitchen before entering his living room to watch Television. Some girl in the movie was crying about having to pick between two guys, but it was so poorly represented he wanted to shoot himself.

“I don’t know what to do, Tiff!” The blonde girl is screaming at her ‘nerdy’ best friend - face flushed while she presses a small hand to the side of her temple. “William is such a nice guy, but Trent, oh boy... _ that’s an Alpha! _ ”

“Just do a pros and cons list against them,” The friend says, pushing her overly large glasses up her nose with a shrug. “Ain’t that bad, just don’t let them find it.”

As Blonde Girl does what her best friend says, Steve eyes the notebook and pencil he always had on the coffee table.

_ Just do it,  _ the Omega tells himself.  _ At least it’s a first step to confronting your problems. _

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

After about ten minutes, Steve’s list is complete. He’s left...dirty things...off of there in case he left it around for someone to find, but the list makes up his mind - he likes both of them. Very much so. But the two Alpha’s are very different, and Steve doesn’t understand what to do.

While Billy would show him a good time - be adventurous, show him new things, make him feel  _ free _ ...everything’s based on impulse. Billy isn’t 100%  _ yes I will always be there  _ while Jonathan is - and Jonathan is, well...an Alpha he’d take home to his mom. Steve is a thrill-seeking person, though. He loves to disappear for hours doing God knows what, and Billy can give that to him. At the end of the day, he wants someone who will always be there for him, and Jonathan can also be that for him…

He groans and slams his head down on the table.

“You’re right, Billy,” he says to himself. “I sure do have some thinking to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> last part of the series will be uploaded soon with 3 chapters ! who do you want steve to end up with? billy, jonathan, or both? YOU DECIDE!
> 
> tumblr - @blackbanther


End file.
